


Tough Guys Have Big Hearts.

by very_yucky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Spy is NOT Scout's Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_yucky/pseuds/very_yucky
Summary: What happens when tiny Scout catches feelings for large Heavy?This is honestly just a fanfic for my TF2 AU, this might include some OC x canon stuff and some TF2 ships too? Those are just background ships though, this is only focusing on Scout x Heavy because it seriously needs more attention.
Relationships: Heavy/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tough Guys Have Big Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while seen I've written so I will take any criticism in the comments, please be respectful!

****

****

**Mission ends in 60 seconds.** "Come on, come on!" He ran with the BLU intelligence clutched in his right hand. He was so close to their base. He knew by the now the enemy team would know where he is. Scout ran, dodging some bullets here and there. "Bloody help me defeat him!" Shouted the BLU Demoman, aiming his bombs everywhere. Scout didn't look back he kept going. 

**Mission ends in 30 seconds.** "AGHH!" He cried out, one of the enemy's Sniper's bullet hit his shoulder, thankfully not his head. He ran inside taking the medkit and quickly leaving. He couldn't waste any time now. As he left the building he ran into his team's Engineer's nest. "Keep running Scout, I'll take care of them!" His team's Soldier cried out as he rocket jumped his way closer to him. "Thanks Solly!" 

**Mission ends in 10 seconds!** "I can cap this! I'm just seconds away from capping it!" Scout exclaimed while running into the RED Base. He was close to the room where their flag was. His teammates have already left, there was only lone sentries and dispensers. By now he's sure he's already lost the enemy team.

**5, 4,** Yes! I can do this!

**3, 2,** He dropped the enemy team's intel and capped it.

**Victory.** HELL YEAH!

"YES! WE WON!" Scout exclaimed. Phew, what a relief. "Nice job lad!" The RED Demoman ran up to him. "Indeed, an excellent job you did Scout." The RED Spy appeared behind him. "Thanks, guys!" The Scout smiled at both of them. He high fived Demoman while Spy patted him on the back. Some of his teammates had returned back from the battlefield, cheering and laughing. Another job well done Scout. After a while, the bus has arrived outside. It was time to go back to their actual base. They all walked out and got inside the bus, all of them chatting and bickering with each other. He always thought it was kinda funny how the Sniper and the Spy were always arguing, _almost as if they were fighting over someone._ They act like they're an old married couple, never agreeing with each other. 

Scout sat down and placed his baseball bat on the floor. He noticed something different but he couldn't figure it out. He went on his knees and peeked over his seat. Someone was missing...oh right, Heavy! He turned at the front of the bus but didn't see him. He turned around and faced the rest of the team, "Hey uh Pyro?" He looked at Pyro who sat behind him. "Mmph?" "Do ya know where Heavy is?" Pyro shook his head. "Well do ya know where he could be?" Pyro shrugged. Pyro tapped Medic's shoulder, he sat across from him. "Ja?" "Mph mph mmph mph? (Have you seen Heavy?)" Medic shook his head as well, "Nein, I zhought he vas already here with us." Scout was stumped, he couldn't figure out where he could be. Then he heard footsteps at the front of the bus. He turned his head, oh there he is. Heavy walked in with sweat on his forehead and arms. He had a serious look on his face. Scout thought that was hot, super hot. 

"Hallo Misha, ve vas looking for you!" Medic greeted him happily. "Sorry dokter, had to take care of some enemies on the way here." Scout didn't realize he was staring at him with a slight blush on his face. _Was Heavy always this good looking? How have I not realized?_ Scout's head was full of all kinds of thoughts of Heavy. Wait, what was he thinking about? He quickly sat down on his seat properly. Heavy didn't notice and sat down in front of Medic's seat, across from Scout. Scout looked out the window and tried to clear his mind. What..was that? He's never had feelings for another man before, he's always liked girls! He did like Miss Pauling for a while but that drifted away. For the rest of the bus ride, Scout was completely silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to add a second chapter soon.


End file.
